Phoenix Philosophy
by turkey2b
Summary: A train ride to Hogwarts goes horribly wrong.


"Phoenix Philosophy"  
  
"Damn it, Harry! Wake up!" Hermione shook him. "Hermione! Be gentle! After Dudley beat him up this summer, he's still got a bruised rib or two!" "Sorry..." "This is how you get him up." Ron proceeded to slap Harry in the face, knocking his glasses askew. "Huh?" Harry sat up, adjusted his glasses, then looked around. "What's going on? I was just having a nice dream..." He tried to lay back down so he could think about Cho again. "Harry! The train's stopped, I don't like it. I hope it's not a dementor again!" Hermione said nervously. "A dementor, Granger?" said a drawling voice nearby, making Harry fully awake with loathing. "Get lost, Malfoy!" said Ron. "Shut up, Weasel. Listen, mudblood, if I were you, I'd start writing my last letter to mummy. It looks like some Death Eaters have taken over the train." Malfoy laughed nonchalantly and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who stood flanking him chuckled stupidly, probably not understanding any of the words he had said longer than three letters. Malfoy then left, walked down the hallway to terrorize the next group of people. "You think he means it?" said Ron nervously. He knew that the Death Eaters would love to get a piece of him since his father was known as a muggle lover. "Yes! Hide!" said Harry, looking down the corridor. Moments later, they all heard screaming and weird banging noises. Ron and Hermione each ducked under the benches in the compartment facing each other. Harry pulled out his wand and waited for something- anything. Just sitting there, hearing the screaming was very nerve-wracking. Before Harry knew it, the screams started sounding closer. Then, he was face to face with a Death Eater. "Hello, Potter," Lucius Malfoy spat, looking sinister with his pale face a little fatter. He must have been dining well with Voldemort, who was recently restored to a mortal body. "You! Get off the train! Who is that screaming?" Harry was rather distraught. "I," Malfoy began, "have official business here." "Official for that scumbag, you mean!" Harry spat. Malfoy backhanded Harry across the face. "You do not disrespect the Dark Lord like that!" he bellowed, swelling with anger. Hermione and Ron shook with fear from under the seats. "And," Malfoy continued, "those screams are your schoolmates, Potter." He laughed evilly. "Now," he said, composing himself, "you will come with me. As will your foolish freinds." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the Petrificus Totalus curse was shot at him before he could call Malfoy the nasty insult that was on the tip of his tongue. Harry watched in horror as Ron and Hermione were dragged, kicking and screaming, from under their safe haven seat compartments. Moments later, they were being dragged out of their compartment, carried by some thuggish-looking Death Eaters. Harry, who could only move his eyes, watched in horror as many Death Eaters killed their hostages. He tried to scream when he saw Cho and some of her freinds being treated disrespectfully by six or seven Death Eaters. Their screams made him feel horrible for not being able to do anything to help them. They were carried off to the side of a forested area, where the bodies of their dead classmates were being dumped and burned. Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes widened in fear. "You're next," said a creepy voice on the left. Voldemort appeared out of the darkness. He restored Harry to full body mobility, but left Ron and Hermione as they were. "Now, tell me, Potter, about the new Order of the Phoenix. What is Dumbledore doing? He has been so secretive that it became imperative that we get hold of you tonight to find out." He laughed. "I know nothing! What are you talking about?" Harry asked, upset. He could hear the dead bodies still being tossed on the funeral pyre created by the Death Eaters. "What's that, Potter? You're buddies are next if you don't pipe up." He pointed his wand at Hermione. "No!" Harry screamed. "Then just tell me who is in the new Order of the Phoenix. What is Dumbledore planning to do?" he had his wand pointed at Hermione's heart. Her eyes were darting around fearfully. Death Eaters all around them cackled with laughter. "I don't know!" Harry yelled. "Let her go!" He tried to walk towards them, hand outstretched, but a clump of Death Eaters grabbed him and pulled him back. "Avada..." Voldemort began, Hermione's eyes beseeching Harry to do something- anything. "Wait!" Harry said desperately. "I'm waiting..." said Voldemort after a pause. Think quick, thought Harry, quick. "Dumbledore is going to... lead a battle against you and the Death Eaters!" Harry said, making it up as he went along. "The plan is called the Phoenix Philosophy! He's having some muggles join the fight too!" Voldemort laughed shrilly. "Nice try, boy. I should have known you didn't know anything. It was too obvious. Say goodbye to your freind, Potter." "Hermione!" Harry shouted, jerking against the Death Eater's hands holding him where he stood. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted. In a flash of green light, the life of Hermione Granger was extinguished. "NO!" Harry shouted, a hand of a Death Eater clapped over his mouth to silence him. Voldemort laughed as the stiff body of Hermione was tossed on the pyre. "Now, Harry. Tell me something valuable. Name some spies, perhaps, or who it is who is joining Dumbledore to fight me, or your muggle loving friend goes in the fire too. I might not kill him first this time." Ron's eyes froze with fear. Harry knew he had to think, without putting someone else in jeopardy. This was getting very scary. Harry held the lives of many people in his hands. "Wingardium Leviosa," said Voldemort, levitating Ron sixty feet in the air, over the hot fire which had engulfed part of the forest by now. "I am growing impatient, Potter." "Uh... um..." Harry racked his mind for ideas. "Dumbledore's got a special person helping him out." "And who might that person be?" said Voldemort, dropping Ron ten feet. "Rita Skeeter!" said Harry, pulling the first name he could think of out of his head. Voldemort laughed shrilly. "You expect me to believe my own daughter mutinied me?" he laughed again, dropping Ron another ten feet, where the smoke made Ron's lungs contract- he couldn't breathe since there was nothing but carbon dioxide around him. He was slowly suffocating, hoping Harry would come up with something quick. Ron was dropped another ten feet. He would have felt his skin begin to burn from the intense heat from the fire that was singeing the bodies of his dead classmates, but he was already unconcious due to lack of oxygen. "I'll ask you one more time, Potter," said Voldemort, dropping Ron another ten feet so the flames licked his body. "Tell me about- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Harry turned to see what Voldemort was yelling about and smiled. He saw a huge army, the one he had been picturing when lying to Voldemort standing there, armed with all kinds of magical weapons. Dumbledore, who was at the head of the army, gave the order and the attack on the Death Eaters and Voldemort proceeded. The attack went on for hours, Ron's unconcious body was recovered and send via medic bus to a medical tent to be helped on the way to recovery. Harry fought alongside his teachers and his schoolmates who hadn't been killed by Death Eaters yet. Finally, it seemed, things were winding down. The last of the Death Eaters (and Slytherin students who had been helping them) had been killed or hauled off to Azkaban. Voldemort, it seemed had escaped once again, but Dumbledore raised his bloody sword in triumph. "The Order of the Phonix and the Phoenix Philosophy Army is victorious!" he called, and the Philosophy Army cheered. "That, Harry," said Dumbledore to him in an undertone, "is how you kick some seriously evil butt." Harry smiled, though he knew that darker days still lay ahead. 


End file.
